Desnutrida X Fedido
by medialuna
Summary: Quem nunca odiou por amar? Marnie é do tipo de garota que todo fedido odiaria. Veste roupas malucas. entope a barriga de besteiras e anda o tempo todo com uma hippie que ouve vozes e vê a aura das pessoas. Certo dia, esbarra com Aaron Simons que a acha estupidamente ridícula e sem noção. Só que não se trata apenas de opiniões. Os dois se provocam e aaron marca com ela no "local do


Desnutridas X fedido.

Ali estava Marnie parada perto do bebedouro cantando loucamente um trecho de The Strokes, tudo estava aparentemente bem até certo valentão do terceiro ano resolver secar toda a água do planeta.

- Que Mané.

Sussurrou a garota deliberada fazendo com que o capitão do time de futebol a olhasse furiosamente.

- Ah, é você... – Afirmou ele com descaso-, pensei que baleias orcas não falassem.

- Cala a boca seu idiota, você sabia que menos de 3% da água do planeta está disponível para o consumo? Mas que pergunta! Se você soubesse não estaria a poluindo com essa sua boca de esgoto.

Aaron irritou-se apenas com a parte do esgoto.

O garoto estava profundamente querendo acabar com os risos de Marnie.

- Ninguém me manda calar a boca sua CDF desnutrida. Encontre-me no ginásio depois do sexto período, vamos ver quem tem boca de esgoto.

Marnie sabia que Aaron Simons estava de brincadeiras para consigo, porém daquela vez o garoto não parecia esboçar nenhum sorriso, nenhum ar de ironia, nenhuma risada idiota. Isso a fez acreditar que talvez ele estivesse mesmo falando sério sobre o encontro no ginásio.

- Você só pode estar brincando...

O ginásio era conhecido como "local do mal". Ninguém da escola marcava um encontro assim se não fosse para acertar as contas do modo briguinha boba. Marnie sabia disso porque uma vez Chad Wallace, ao vomitar em sua blusa sem querer, afirmou ter sido espancado pelos fedidos no dito cujo.

- Por quê? A CDF metida à durona agora deu para ter medo de MIM?

Aaron riu divertido.

- Eu? Com medo de um verme fedido feito você? Ah, faça-me o favor! Só diga-me quando e a que horas.

- Ótimo. Amanhã depois da aula ridícula do Sr. Trumman. Só não dê para trás, ou a escola toda irá ficar sabendo que MarieHardbourne é uma fracassada. Não que seja um segredo, mas você sabe que a sua reputação já não é uma das melhores.

"É Marnie". Rosnou a garota entre dentes.

Ele riu debochadamente e logo em seguida saiu deixando Marnie contrariada.

Depois a garota ficou pensando em tudo que havia acontecido naquele breve instante, e por fim até sua sede havia passado. Como poderia haver alguém como Aaron Simons? Ele era um completo estúpido! Pensava a garota. Bater era total e completamente contra seus princípios, mas por via das dúvidas suas aulas secretas de Kung Fu a ajudariam.

Após o término do segundo tempo encontrou-se com Aurora pelos corredores. Eram amigas desde que a vira arrancando meleca do nariz na aula de química industrial. A aristocracia inerente às patricinhas fúteis nunca aceitava garotas que não seguissem o padrão determinado para ser popular.

Portanto, tanto Aurora quanto Marnie e Jacee Jims, Carol Ohana, Carie Andersen, Elisabeth Connor, Kelly Stumps... Todas elas estavam predestinadas a serem verdadeiros sacos de risos nas mãos das garotas que comandavam àquela sociedade.

- Olá Miss Marnie, parece que sua aura anda um pouco escura hoje. O que aconteceu querida?

Aurora era uma das pessoas mais gentis que Marnie já havia conhecido. Além disso, conhecia o comportamento humano como ninguém. Era algo inerente aos hippies.

- Não foi nada Aurora. Apenas o de sempre.

- Aquele mal comido de uma figa.

- Marcamos um encontro, dá pra acreditar?

- Huuuum... Sempre achei que ele gostasse de você.

- Não é isso A, marcamos no ginásio.

Aurora estremeceu ao ouvir a palavra "ginásio".

- Minha nossa. Diga-me que isso não é verdade.

- Ele me prometeu vingança só porque eu o chamei de boca de esgoto.

- Como se ele não fosse um fedido...

- Pois é!

E então ela pensou que só Aurora a entendia perfeitamente.

- Então você vai mesmo se encontrar com ele no... -Aurora engoliu em seco- Local do mal?

- Claro. Não sou de amarelar. Afinal de contas, o deixe vir, eu darei a ele a pior surra que ele já viu na vida! Vou manda-lo para o hospital de ceroulas! Ele irá se arrepender do dia em que resolveu se meter com uma desnutrida!

Marnie sorria distribuindo socos pelo ombro da colega.

- Ah, tudo bem senhorita vale-tudo. Só não desloque meu ombro de novo, trata-se de uma dor terrível!

- Desculpe.

Logo que o sinal bateu, todos adentraram às suas classes, menos Aaron e Heather Carter que se divertiam na cabine ao lado do projetor.

Heather Carter era líder de turma e representante da classe. Não era patricinha, mas também não era uma fracassada. Tratava-se daquele perfeito meio termo que todos os garotos endoidavam.

A garota tinha cabelos ruivos e pele branca, além disso, gostava de Aaron desde o ensino fundamental. Isso a fazia não medir esforços para afastar todas as garotas do colégio que caiam aos pés dele.

- Soube que você anda querendo acertar as contas com aquela esquisitona da Marnie.

Disse Heather esboçando um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Acho que isso não é da sua conta, ruiva.

- Às vezes você é tão duro comigo, Aaron... E isso não é nem um pouco legal para alguém que te ama tanto...

Aaron segurou as mãos de Heather que estavam indo em direção a sua face.

- Não diga bobagens Heather. O amor é para tolos.

Assim pensava Aaron todos os dias e todas as noites desde que aos cinco anos de idade levara um fora de sua amada coleguinha do jardim de infância, Lola Wilder.

Lola Wilder viera de uma colônia de férias na África e na época, detestava garotinhos de pele clara. Além disso, Aaron parecia extremamente irritante quando pregava chiclete no cabelo daquelas menininhas que sempre traziam presentes caros para mimá-lo. Era quase como um crime, dizia ela a sua mãe.

A aula acabou e logo todos da escola ficaram sabendo da briga que haveria entre Marnie e Aaron. Os alunos apostavam em seu candidato favorito e aquele fora eleito o assunto da semana. Nada era mais importante do que a suposta "briga" que aconteceria pela primeira vez na história de North western, entre um garoto e uma garota.

- Soldada não acredita que fedido vai bater em Marnie.

Disse Jacee para Andrew Thomas na saída da aula de Francês.

Jacee Jims era filha de soldados americanos que lutaram contra os vietnamitas durante a guerra fria. Os pais de Jacee acabaram ficando loucos e esse fora um trauma tão grande para a garota que até hoje ela carrega sequelas junto consigo...

- Essas brigas bobas só podiam ser ideia de um fedido. Aquele macaco antipatriota do caralho.

Andrew Thomas era um desnutrido. Todos eram, por isso, a rivalidade indelével contra os fedidos. Ninguém dali suportava os ares de bossa nova daqueles riquinhos imbecis.

- Soldada está com pena de Marnie. Menina vai sofrer humilhação muito grande se apanhar daquele calça mijada.

- É vai sim... Mas a desnutrida-mor sabe se defender. Ou a sua pessoa já esqueceu que foi ela quem arrancou uma das taturanas do Will Banks no primeiro ano?

Aquele nem foi um dos episódios mais impagáveis do planeta. Assim dizia Marnie quando todos insistiam em gargalhar até comprimir o estômago por causa daquela sua vingança contra um dos amigos de Aaron. Will Banks também era jogador do time de futebol e também irritava Marnie por profundo. O ápice começou quando o garoto pôs um saco de gases embaixo de sua cadeira durante uma das aulas do senhor Trumman.

Todos da classe gargalharam dela irrefreavelmente e foi aí então que Marnie elaborou seu plano de vingança. E no outro dia enquanto todos pensavam que Will Banks apareceria com todo o seu charme e normalidade pelos corredores de North western, acabaram se enganando completamente quando o viram carente de uma das sobrancelhas. O garoto ostentava uma pele branquinha acima dos olhos.

- Soldada lembra. Soldada achou bom, soldada até hoje manga!

Jacee recordou soltando altas gargalhadas e fazendo com que três garotas que se dirigiam até os corredores corressem de medo.

Perto dali, Marnie pegava sua bicicleta azul pronta para ir embora quando foi parada bruscamente por uma manada de sacos de músculos e peitos.

Eles estavam tentando tapar a passagem dela a todo custo.

- O que vocês querem seu bando de panacas?

- Só estamos admirando a sua esquisitice.

Aaron disse fazendo com que todos os seus amigos rissem abertamente, eles estavam agarrados com suas respectivas namoradas líderes de torcida e Aaron desta vez deixara à ruiva Heather para se divertir com sua namorada oficial, Trina Ramsey.

Trina era alta, loira e bonita. Ás vezes tinha alguns surtos de inteligência momentânea que serviam apenas para convencer a mãe de que ela não precisava de acampamento nenhum para resolver seus problemas com a dislexia. Fora isso, a garota não sabia discernir acertadamente água e gasolina.

- Olha só o cabelo dela!

Disse Trina ao pegar em um dos cachos castanhos de Marnie.

- E olha só para essas sobrancelhas! Marnie por algum acaso você é parente de algum dos bichos do Vila Sésamo?

Aaron deixou de rir logo após que ouvira essa piada astuta vinda da namorada de Will Banks.

As meninas riam e também faziam com que seus respectivos namorados rissem da garota, Marnie estava tão sem reação que a única saída que conseguira fora abaixar a cabeça. Pela primeira vez Marnie Hardbourne abaixou a cabeça para os fedidos. A verdade era que ela detestaria ter que chorar na frente deles e naquele momento era inevitável.

- Oh, coitadinha da Marnie gente! Acho que a magoamos! Peçam desculpas meninas, não sejam tão más.

Trina disse para Bale, que riu junto com Tory, que despertou um esgar de Janeth, que fez com que Will caçoasse até o fim de Marnie.

- Porque não a deixam em paz seus fedidos idiotas?! Ou vocês querem que eu conte a todos qual é o tipo de "diversãozinha" que vocês trazem para o campus depois que os babacas da coordenadoria se recolhem para ir dormir?

Aurora fez com que absolutamente todos tremessem de medo. Trina e suas amigas ficaram tão pálidas quanto um giz.

- Vamos embora, pessoal.

- É, deixa essa louca desnutrida aí.

- Olha como fala querida, não sou eu quem está em suas mãos.

Aurora e Bale trocaram olhares tão profundos que todos ficaram intimidados com a menina hippie.

Assim que os fedidos saíram, Marnie a questionou sobre o ocorrido.

- O que você sabe de tão importante para ter deixado os fedidos daquele jeito?

- Só joguei verde para colher maduro.

Marnie sabia que Aurora estava mentindo, ela nunca era de dar ponto sem nó, porém ela resolveu deixar quieto, afinal, quando aurora não estava a fim de contar alguma coisa para ela não havia nada nesse mundo que a fizesse contar.

- Xeque Mate.

Ambas riram.

Perto dali, Aaron e sua turma entravam em seus carros para dar uma volta pelo Tennessee. Porém, todos estavam calados desde o ocorrido com Aurora. Trina com toda a sua astúcia, resolveu acabar com aquele silêncio pavoroso.

- Não podemos deixar que aquela hippie desnutrida do caralho nos denuncie para a coordenadoria.

Bale deu um longo suspiro e Aaron rangeu os dentes furioso.

- A culpa é toda sua. Se não fossem por aqueles seus gritinhos histéricos na terça passada, nós nunca teríamos chamado à atenção de nenhuma desnutrida idiota.

Aaron acusou Trina sem dó. A garota apenas calou-se submissa ao namorado.

- Isso não é hora para discutir de quem é a culpa, Aaron. Temos que dar uma lição naquela imbecil e tem de ser logo...

Will completa e todos concordam.

Ainda na escola, os denutridos resolveram marcar uma RSU. Que significava Reunião de Sobrevivência Urgente, isso só acontecia quando eles realmente se metiam em problemas. Desde que a North western abriu em 1951 os desnutridos quase nunca tinham problemas. Isso porque eram inteligentes demais para os fedidos, a lógica era que por conta da grana e do poder atribuídos aos desprovidos de inteligência, ambos ficassem empatados.

Marnie e Aurora também foram convocadas, porém apenas três pessoas haviam chegado.

Jacee, Andrew e Elizabeth Connor.

Elizabeth Connor comia tantos biscoitos que era capaz de vomitar a qualquer momento.

- Soldada não aguenta mais ver gorda fazendo gordice.

Andrew revirou os olhos e Elizabeth segurou os biscoitos com força.

Logo que todos chegaram, Andrew, com toda a sua inteligência resolve se adiantar com o caso.

Andrew Thomas era um indiano baixinho que entrou para North western na terceira série. De início ele fora o que mais sofreu bullying batendo um record entre todos os alunos da escola. Como sempre foi esquentado, o que não lhe faltavam eram palavrões para agredir a todos aqueles que o chamavam de baixa combustão.

Também mantem um caso secreto com Carol Ohana, porém Jacee é apaixonada por ele e ele odiaria ter que ferir o coração de uma garota como ela. Até mesmo porque ela o mostrara a coleção de fuzis herdada de seus pais, no dia em que ele frequentou a sua casa.

Participa de todas as olimpíadas de matemática que existem em sua escola, e por mérito, vence todas.

- Queridos desnutridos, acredito que todos já saibam o motivo por eu tê-los convocados para essa RSU.

Kelly e Carie cochicharam entre si algo que Marnie ouviu sem querer.

- Claro que nós sabemos baixa combustão. Dá para ver na sua aura que está tentando se vingar dos fedidos a qualquer custo e quer usar a discussão da Marnie como motivo.

Aurora diz destemida.

- Sua rata de esgoto! Maldita a hora em que a deixei desfrutar da riqueza inexpugnável que um desnutrido possui direito, porque não volta para o terreiro de macumba de onde foi tirada sua desumana?!

Todas as garotas se assustaram com as ofensas de Andrew Thomas.

Isso até ele perceber que havia feito todo mundo revoltar-se contra ele. Até mesmo Jacee e Carol.

- Eu não fico mais nem um minuto nessa quitinete. Vamos, A.

Marnie puxava Aurora pelo braço.

- Soldada não quer amizade de amigo boca suja. Soldada diz tchau. Mas antes soldada quer um beijo.

Jacee se aproxima, porém Andrew se afasta a fazendo beijar a parede.

- Tchau seu debilóide.

Diz Kelly jogando os longos cabelos negros para trás.

Carie Andersen o olha de soslaio e cai fora.

- Mandou mal gostosão. Mas, qualquer coisa você sabe onde pode me encontrar... 313. Quinto andar. –Sussurra ela-.

Elizabeth joga o endereço e sai dando beijos voadores. Carol franziu o cenho chateada.

Agora era a vez dela.

- Eu te conheci sendo espancado por quatro garotos numa mercearia perto do lago Michigan. Achei muito sexy aquela faísca de sangue escorrendo pelo seu queixo... Mas agora... Não acho mais! E acho melhor você me devolver a minha calcinha vermelha que ficou na sua casa semana passada. Eu disse para você lembrar-se de mim e não para usá-la. Nem pense em falar comigo ok? Peça desculpas para a Aurora, e depois conversamos! Francamente Thomas, francamente...

E Carol sai deixando Andrew desolado pensando no que fazer para tê-la de volta.


End file.
